1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment of type I diabetes, and particularly to an herbal composition for enhancing insulin excretion and controlling blood glucose levels in patients with type I diabetes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes mellitus type 1 (also known as “type I diabetes”) is a form of diabetes mellitus that results from autoimmune destruction of insulin-producing beta cells of the pancreas. The subsequent lack of insulin leads to increased blood and urine glucose. The classical symptoms are polyuria (frequent urination), polydipsia (increased thirst), polyphagia (increased hunger), and weight loss. Untreated, type I diabetes is ultimately fatal, but the disease is commonly controlled with supplemental insulin. Insulin is most commonly administered by injection at periodic intervals several times per day, although other options, such as insulin pumps, exist. Transplantation, both of the entire pancreas and pancreatic islet cells, is a possible cure in some cases. Given the reliance of the patient on insulin injections, or through the invasive procedures noted above, it would obviously be desirable to be able to enhance the patient's natural excretion of insulin and control blood glucose levels without injections, pumps or surgical procedures.
Thus, an herbal composition for treating diabetes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.